No Home
by Ms.ILoveAnime
Summary: 5 years after the attempt of trying to kill off her clan, Haruno Sakura has finally been released from captivity to find that life doesn't always play fair but in the end compromise is bound to happen and that is the start of change.


Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author:  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Type of Fanfiction: One-Shot (Sequel to Endeavor)

Title: No Home

Summary: 5 years after the attempt of trying to kill off her clan, Haruno Sakura has finally been released from captivity to find that life doesn't always play fair but in the end compromise is bound to happen and that is the start of change.

Enjoy :P

First let me say sorry about the error in 'Endeavor' No matter how hard I tried,my computer wanted to act special every time I tried to upload that story and I apologize if something gets out of whack but enjoy 'No Home' which is the sequel to 'Endeavor'

**_"No other success can compensate for failure in the home"  
J.E. McCulloch_**

***5 Years Later*  
*Konoha Prison***

"Haruno, you have a visitor"

Sakura looked up from the book she was reading in her cell and then back down "I don't want to see anyone today"

"Sweetie you have no choice but to see your own mother" Mrs. Haruno spoke as she walked up to the cell.

Sakura dropped the book on the bed, rolled off the bed and waddled to the cell doors as quick as she could since her wrist and feet were bound by the chakra cuffs. "Mama"

Mrs. Haruno smiled at her eldest daughter. She nodded her head at the guard and he reached for the many keys on his chain. He unlocked the door and let her in then shut it behind her and walked away. Sakura smiled weakly at her mother before Mrs. Haruno gripped Sakura in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ow, mother, Can't breathe" Sakura gasped

Mrs. Haruno chuckled and let Sakura go"I just have to hug you everytime I see you sweetie, You keep your mother's heart from breaking" Mrs. Haruno walked over to the bed and picked up the book"Hm, this is an interesting book"

Sakura plopped down on the bed beside her "No it's not, They're limiting what I can read, They think i might get another idea on, well you know" Sakura trailed off subject "Could you see if they can give me something else to read, If- well Since I'm going to spend the rest of my life in these four walls, I might as well be well educated and stuff"

"That won't be necessary" spoke as she placed the book back on the bed.

"Why not" Sakura asked as she laid her head on her mother's shoulder

"The council is speaking with the Hokage as we speak"

Sakura perked up "Why"

"I'm not sure of all of the details but from what your Aunt has told me, She says that they are saying that your teacher Ayumi had manipulated you into-well you know" She trailed off.

Sakura's head fell 'Are they going to make me try it again'

"Sakura" asked "Is it true"

'**Lie'**

"Yes"

'**Good Girl**'

"Sakura, look at me"

Sakura looked up from the floor into her mother's eye and could hardly breathe

"Mama stop, I can't breathe" Sakura called out as she gripped the sheets on the bed but she didn't Sakura just sat there struggling while looking into her mother's dull green eyes. To Sakura it seemed like it was hours before her finally release the mental grip on her but it was only 2 minutes.

Mrs. Haruno looked away from Sakura and sighed loudly" I hate when people lie to me Sakura, You should know that more that anyone"

"I'm sorry, I won't lie again"

"You better not" Mrs. Haruno spoke as she got off the bed "I'm sure by this time tomorrow evening you'll be coming home"

"Do I even have a place to go to call home" Sakura asked

Mrs. Haruno looked back at Sakura "Yes you do,Its with me,your father and your little brother"

Sakura shook her head "I-

"Mrs. Haruno, time is almost up" The guard spoke from the corner of the cell. She nodded her head and turned towards Sakura who was crying. "I'm so sorry mother,I didn't want to do it,I wanted to go another way about it"

Mrs. Haruno facial expression softened up as she watched her cry, Wrapping her in her arms Mrs. Haruno rubbed her back "It's ok, I forgive you for whatever you were going to do"

The door to Sakura's cell came and there stood two guards. "Time's up Mrs. Haruno"

Mrs. Haruno nodded and placed a kiss on Sakura's head "Just hold on for tonight Sakura and I promise everything is going to get better."

Sakura nodded, pulled away from her embrace and laid back down on the bed. Mrs. Haruno took one last look at Sakura and then walked out of the Sakura knew that her mother and the guards were no where around,She cried and cried until she was fast asleep.

**_*The Next Day*  
*5 p.m._***

After being released from the prison,going through hours of evaluation,having a tracker put on her and being assigned a curfew and a jounin from her own village(Since no one in the Haruno clan wanted to be guardian over her, The Hokage was forced to assign her one), Sakura was finally allowed to see daylight again and go back home to her family and try to regain a normal life.

Sakura looked up to her mother who was walking with her head held high, she recalled her mother's words as they left the prison

_**" Mostly everyone in the village will not show you the same respect that is normally given by the name of Haruno,so therefore you have you get it back and be the best you can your head high and show them nothing can stop you"**_

Sakura nodded her head in determination and held up her head wasn't going to let them down. Walking down the street with her mother, Sakura didn't have to see them but she could feel all eyes on her. She was use to attention,the good kind, but this kind was getting on her nerves before she could attempt to let go of her mother's hand and just dissapear, A ball came hurling towards her but before it could smack her dead in the face,She caught it and turned towards the direction and saw a little girl standing there looking at Sakura like she had grew another head. The child ran towards Sakura and happily took the ball.

"Mizuki come back here now" A woman snapped

Sakura looked up at the woman and noticed that she was staring at the child, She was too scared to even look at smiled weakly at the girl and started to walk away when the child grabbed Sakura's stopped and looked back at the girl who was reaching into her pocket and pulled out a piece of candy. She took the candy and smiled at the little girl and ushered her back towards her mother,At first the child resisted but eventually when back. Sakura looked back at her mother,who was smiling at her. They continued to walk in slience back towards the house,where her father was waiting.

After spending the afternoon in complete silence,Sakura approached her mother,who was putting her little brother down for his nap.

"Mother,May I visit Sasuke-kun"

Mrs. Haruno looked back at Sakura "I don't know if thats a good idea Sakura,You just made it back don't you want to spend time with your father"

"He has become distant towards me"Sakura stated

"Give him time Sakura,"Mrs. Haruno spoke as she left the room. Sakura looked over into the crib and looked at her brother and smiled"Night brother" and then she walked out of the room.

*Later That Night*

Sakura lay wide awake staring at her wall as her mind began to run a mile a minute. She sat up on the bed and quickly made up her was going to see Sasuke. She quickly slipped on shorts over her nightshirt and quietly opened the door and noticed her 'puppy' sound asleep in the room next to her. She made a single hand-sign and set the genjustu up and walked back into the room and jumped out of the window. She glanced to her left and then to her right then quickly disappeared into a swirl of cherry blossoms. She ended up at the window of Sasuke's 'temporary home' and knocked on the window"Sasuke, open the window" but just like his clan, The stubborn Uchiha didn't even budge. Sakura sighed slightly and phased through the walls. Walking over to the bed where he rested. Sakura poked him"Sasuke wake up" The Uchiha moved and then his eyes snapped open and fell off the bed.

"What are you doing here" Sasuke asked as he stared up at her,who was perched on his bed

"Came to see you" Sakura smiled

"Thought you were locked up and never coming back" Sasuke asked

"Thought so too til my clan leaders got me out"Sakura shrugged

Sasuke looked away from her" I can't die yet Sakura, I have to get revenge on Itachi for what he did"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a confused look on his face and then sighed"Oh yea, My mom told me what happened, but don't worry I have no need to kill you chicken butt"

Sasuke's head snapped up"Your annoying"

Sakura smiled" Yea I know but guess what"

Sasuke eyed Sakura like she was a lunatic

"My mom spoke to the Hokage and she said I'll be able to take the Chuunin exams with you guys when its time"

Sasuke sighed and pushed Sakura off the bed,who somehow landed on her feet, and procceded to go to sleep.

"That was mean Sasuke"Sakura spat as she watched he didn't even turn towards her. She walked around the bed and saw that he had his eyes closed trying to go to sleep. She hopped on the bed and pinned Sasuke,who was now staring at her widly."Good night Sasuke-kun" and then she didn't the unthinkable and kissed Sasuke on the cheek before Sasuke could even react Sakura had already disappeared and left a pile of cherry blossoms ontop of Sasuke. Sasuke sat there shocked as ever with a slight blush on his face. Getting out of the bed,Sasuke walked down into the kitchen and grabbed the fire extinguisher and walked back into his room, He soon set the bed on fire but put it out as soon as the bed disappeared. He walked into the next room where his 'guardian' was and threw the fire extinguisher at him,who quickly woke up "I need a new bed" Sasuke stated before walking downstair to sleep on the couch.

"That crazy little girl"

*The End*


End file.
